Shattered Dreams
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: When dreams become a reality... Ginny realizes how much important it is how to not take it for granted... for she will only feel pain and betrayal. DG


First try writing a DxG fiction. That's all I have to say.

_Dedications:_ To Macy (macy-cocoa) and Nikki (evil black baby), my two DracoxGinny obsessed friend who have been waiting patiently for this to come out. Real sorry, you guys! --glomps—

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Harry Potter and it's characters? You're joking right? I'm not THAT smart to make such a wonderful book as this! Though… some of the characters are owned by me. =)

**

* * *

**

**Shimmering Dreams – Prologue**

The wind was blowing against her face as she walked at the thick snow. She shivered slightly, hugging her robe closer to her, as she was sauntered back inside the castle, yearning for the warmth that it's providing. Using her numb fingers, she tucked in a lock of her hair on her ear, and shivered again. Oh why did she just have to take a walk on the freezing grounds?

_'Because you were waiting for him…'_

_The girl shook aside her thoughts and kept on walking. She couldn't help but agree at her thoughts. The only reason that she was by the Giant Squid's lake was because she was waiting for him. And she had been a fool to say yes to him when he had asked if she could wait for him by the lake; she had been a fool to disagree with her brother's girlfriend when she had found out; and…she had been a fool to fall for him, of all people, it just had to be him._

_Just as she was about to step inside the very warm and inviting castle, she was met by a cold stare from him. She stood there in shock, not thinking what to say or do. Should she be mad at him for not meeting her by the lake? Or should she forgive him, even though he didn't deserve it? The young girl just froze at her exact spot, not talking or doing anything else._

_In the meantime, the boy had walked towards her, his eyes were still gazing fixed upon the girl's very own eyes. A cold stare met with a perplexed look; when he was about to raise his hand toward her, she flinched. The boy was confused, though he was trying not to show it in front of her. Why did she flinch? Did she think that he was going to hit her? Unanswerable questions were fixed upon his head, not leaving until they were answered. He continued to raise his hand, and by the time his calloused palm was millilitres away from her freezing cheek, he caressed it, feeling the coldness and letting his palm give warmth to the girl's cheek._

_The girl was very shocked, for she had thought that he was going to hit her, no questions ask. Feeling the warmth of the boy's palm, she immediately leaned her cheek against it, stealing the heat that the palm was producing. Silent tears were forming in here eyes, threatening to fall on her delicate cheeks; though she couldn't afford to let them down, thinking that he would see her as a weakling with no morale…_

"Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her name being called. It's the third time this week! Every single time, she would always be in a trance with the same dream over and over…day or night, she would always have them. What's even more peculiar is that these "dreams" of hers would always end with the part that her tears were going to fall any moment!

She turned her head towards the speaker and smiled at them. "What is it, Hermoine?"

Hermoine Granger gave her a stern look, and sighed. "I've been calling you three times in a row now." The brunette stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet, picking which clothes she would wear today for her special date. It seems that her boyfriend Ron Weasley---also the brother of Ginny Weasley---had asked her to come to go with him at this wonderful restaurant at Hogsmeade today as their two month anniversary. Hermoine was of course, ecstatic. Even though her and Ron had gotten together for the last two months and how she loves him very much, she's still very annoyed at Ron in some parts (not doing homework, copying her notes, etc).

"Sorry about that," Ginny apologized, still thinking what that daydream could've been. "Hey, Hermoine? Is it ok if take a walk? I'm feeling a little dizzy, and maybe a walk would to me some good, getting fresh air and all."

The older girl looked at Ginny with a concerned look. "You're not coming down with something are you? I suppose you could take a walk, but be careful, all right? I don't want you fainting in the corridors."

Ginny gave a small giggle and left the girl's dormitory. When she got out of the door, she leaned her back against it and sighed. These reveries that she's been having were bothering her. During one of her classes, she got into trouble during Potions and had a detention, and already got a warning from McGonagall about her mind wandering else where instead of focusing on turning her animal to a chair. During breakfast, lunch, or dinner, she would just poke around with her food, not eating at all, also not noticing that her friends would look at her in concern since she wouldn't eat at all.

She reluctantly pulled herself off the door and walked downstairs. As she walked down the staircase, she saw Ron pacing back and forth, while his best friend, the one and only Harry Potter---the boy who lived---was laughing at her brother and his nervousness. When Ron and Harry had seen her, she gave a fake, cheery smile so they wouldn't be interrogating her with questions.

"Ron…what in the hell are you doing?" she quirked one eyebrow, watching Ron making a fool of himself, muttering what could possibly go wrong with the date.

Ron stopped pacing around and turned towards his little sister. "Is she done yet?"

Ginny shook her head, and walked towards the door. She ignored her brother and Harry's questions to wheres she going and headed out at the library, where hopefully both of her best friends would be there.

The red head figured that both of them would probably in the library, doing their homework and whatnot, and she was right. Just as she entered the room, she saw her two best friends: Alivia Williams and Colin Creevey. She walked towards them, waving when both had seen her walking.

"Hey Gin!" said Alivia rather too loudly, making Madam Pince the librarian look at the her menacingly, with her lips pursued with one of her finger right in front of it, indicating to be quiet. Alivia just shrugged at Madam Pince and looked back at Ginny, patting one of the wooden chairs so her best friend could sit down.

Alivia Williams was a muggle-born; her, Ginny, and Colin are in the same year and of course the same house: Gryffindor. When everybody had found out that Ginny was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets in their first year, she was the only one (besides Colin) who befriended her and since then the three of them were inseparable.

Ginny took a seat and gave Alivia and Colin a smile. "So, catching up on your work, hm?"

Colin gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Just because we aren't as responsible as you, doesn't mean that you have to bloody rub it in on us. Anyway, aren't you going to Hogsmeade like everybody else?"

The youngest Weasley shrugged. "It wouldn't be the same with out you guys. Anyway, I'll leave you and your work alone, so see you guys later." With that Ginny said good-bye to her closest friends and left the library, after getting a dark look from Madam Pince.

She barely even noticed the glare, since she was once again lost in her thoughts. Why was she lost to her thoughts you asked? It was because of these dreams that she's always having. She tried consulting with Professor McGonagall to see if she could help her, but she hasn't got enough time, besides the teacher might only say that it's nothing and be gone with it.

Ginny didn't even noticed that she was right in front of the Giant Squid's lake. The exact spot where she has been having her dreams… She walked over by the tree and leaned over it. She closed her eyes, letting all of the calmness and serenity sink in. She was so relaxed that she didn't even noticed someone walking right towards her… well, until the said person talked.

"What do we have here…"

Ginny noticed who the owner of the voice was and ignored them, making the person surprised.

"Grown a backbone now, have we?" sneered the said person.

"Go suck a lemon, Malfoy. I'm in no condition for an argument right now."

When the red head noticed that he still hasn't gone away yet, she stood up from her seat and walked back inside the castle. As soon as she walked past by Malfoy, he shot his arm off, grabbing Ginny's arm as a result. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, yanking her arm away from him, but it doesn't seem to be working since because he tightened his grip on her.

Draco looked at her with solemn eyes. Despite the fact that she was a Mudblood Lover and a disgrace to all Purebloods, he knew that something was troubling her… and for some odd and freakishly reasons… he wants to help her.

_Don't be stupid, Draco. Why are you going to help a Gryffindor, and a Weasley nonetheless!_ He thought, though he was still holding Ginny's arm.

When Draco didn't answer, Ginny once again, tried to yank her arm off the Slytherin's grasp, but to no avail, the older boy's grip was too strong, and it was starting to hurt her arm, enough to bruise it.

"Let me go!" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Ginny's chocolate-coloured eyes. It was then he loosened his hold at Ginny's arm, and seeing that it was an opportunity not to miss, she again pulled away from Draco's clutch and held her arm away from him. She saw Draco was still staring at him and started to back away.

She did NOT like this at all…

Especially with a Slytherin right in front of her?

With that, she left Draco all alone by the lake and headed back at the castle, her mind clouded with confusion and mistrust for the boy.

Ginny sighed and walked straight back into the common room. When she had come inside, barely no one was there, only a couple of first years and second years who were either doing their homework, or just play Wizard's chess. She went upstairs into her room and sighed again. She should have stayed in library… that way, when she's bored, she would have Alivia to talk to… and maybe even tease Colin about his infatuation about Luna Lovegood. But no… she just had to be stubborn and go to the Giant Squid's lake, where she saw that arrogant, pompous jackass of a Slytherin and got her arm all bruised up.

Her eyes became droopy and her head started to nod off. It was then she realized… that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter… though I promise for the next chapter It'll probably be longer. Until next time, see you all later!

**--Crystal =) **


End file.
